dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 107: Circle of Friends
Circle of Friends is the seventh of twelve episodes in Season One of Showtime's series[[Dexter (show)| DEXTER ]]and the seventh overall episode of the series. It first aired 12 November 2006. Rita must deal with the return of her menacing, recently paroled husband, Paul Bennett. The Ice Truck Killer is supposedly identified, but Dexter is skeptical. Summary Debra and Angel identify the Ice Truck Killer as Neil Perry, a taxidermist with a history of mental illness and violence. After tracking down Perry to a sleazy motel, Debra and Angel arrest him where he gleefully confesses to the crimes. But when Dexter later meets Perry, something about his confession does not sit right with him. Lt. LaGuerta sees the arrest of Perry as a way to further advance her political career, but feels betrayed when her superior, Captain Matthews takes the credit. Debra begins to have a meeting of minds with Rudy, the prosthetic manufacturer who works at the hospital, who asks her on a date. Meanwhile, Rita must try to adjust her life when Paul, her violent-tempered and recently paroled husband, shows up and throws his weight around by attempting to be compassionate to their children, Astor and Cody. Also, Dexter tries to cover up his past mistake when Jeremy Downs, one victim who Dexter allowed to escape, is arrested again for a murder charge. Dexter confronts him in a police interrogation room and asks Jeremy why he killed again. Jeremy admits that he can't feel anything (like Dexter), and he thought that killing would bring him something different. Dexter explains to Jeremy that he is the same way, and tells him only to kill people that deserve to die. Meanwhile, Rita stands up to Paul and tells him that if he can handle supervised visits for six months, then she might consider letting him have unsupervised visitation. She then hands him divorce papers. Agreeing that he will follow these orders, Paul submits very quickly and signs them. Rita, very surprised that Paul didn't put up a fight, smiles. Dexter wants to give Jeremy more of a guiding light, but when he goes into prison for a visit, he finds that Jeremy committed suicide. He took Dexter's advice and killed someone that deserved to die. Dexter, disappointed that the Ice Truck Killer is nothing more than a mentally disturbed psycho, requests to see him so that he can ask questions. Neil walks into the room and Dexter says "Hi." Neil genuinely does not recognize Dexter at all. Dexter smiles as he realizes the Ice Truck Killer is still out there. Reception Eric Goldman said: "Dexter continues to move along at a brisk pace, and this week delivered one of its busiest and best episodes yet."tv.ign The show received moderately positive reviews from online fans, gaining an 8.6 on IMDbimbd and a B+ from Television Without Pity users. Gallery 107 stuffed.jpg|Raccoon head belonging to Neil Perry 1 Circle of Friends.jpg|Dexter examines a victim killed by Jeremy Downs 1 Circle of Friends 2.jpg|Dexter looks for Jeremy 1 Circle of Friends 4.jpg|Home of Neil Perry 1 Circle of Friends 3.jpg|Grave of Neil Perry's mother 1 Circle of Friends 5.jpg|Dexter watches police arrest Jeremy 1 Circle of Friends 8.jpg|Dexter talks with Jeremy in prison 1 Circle of Friends 7.jpg Perrythefckareyou.jpg|"Who the fuck are you?" References es:Circle of Friends 107 Category:Season One Episodes Category:Indexter